


Pudding just wanted to help

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Blushing, F/M, First Contact, First Kiss, First Time, Genital Piercing, Kissing, Love Confessions, Naked Cuddling, Shyness, Smut, Teen Crush, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: Pudding knew you had a crush on her older brother, so she helps you a little bit.





	1. Chapter 1

You just didn’t understand this subject, which name was math and because of that you sat beside the brother of your best friend Pudding. Even if you had told her, that it was really kind of her, it just couldn’t work out well, because he was your crush and you really needed much time to understand something. Blushing also didn`t helped you in any way, not that he would have any interested into you, after all he was twice your age. “So, with what do you need exactly help?”, asked Katakuri and scratched his neck, clearly annoyed of the fact, that he needed to spent his time to help you. You could see, that he really had no nerves for this right now. “You don’t need to help, you know and that Pudding forced you to help me somehow is also not fair towards you. So, I will try to figure it out myself.”, there, you said what you wanted to say. 

The man looked at you and spoke with a tired voice: “I don’t have any problem with helping you. I just had a rough week and if you don’t mind, I would like to take a nap. And after that, I would really like to help you. So, if you don`t mind?” He pointed out for the couch, which stood in the living room of the Charlotte- family. A nob came from you and with that you stood up, to get yourself something to drink and to pay Pudding also a quick visit. The young woman sat on her bed, speaking to her husband Sanji over her phone, when you came in. She waved you with her hand a ‘hello’, and patted on the free place beside her. “Bye Sanji, love so, so, so much.”, with that she ended the phone call. “Don’t tell me you two are already done. Do you have any idea, how long it took me to persuade him to help you?”, Pudding said it with frustration and sighed out loud. “He said that he needed a nap, because it was a stressful week or something like that and that he really wanted to help after all…”, you mumbled ashamed. “Just go back dummy. You can also wake him up, he wouldn't be mad at you.” That was no option for you, because you had a better idea. “Besides if you don’t go back, I will cut you into tiny pieces.”, said Pudding and laughed evilly. 

It was a real uncomfortable situation, because you stood like a serial killer in the living room, in front of the couch, where Katakuri slept peacefully and you just watched him. Ten minutes you remained in this position, till you decided to lock the two doors to the living room and to let down the venetian blind. But still there were gaps, so the sunlight shined through the venetian blind. The room had enough light and you could easily see. ‘This is fucking rape’, you just though and you felt how the heat came over your whole body.  
The second son of the Charlotte-family was lying relaxed on the couch and his torso got in slowly, soft movements up and down. He even had changed his clothes, it was a grey and thin shirt, that he wore. But he still had that black rocker-goth jeans on, what looked a little bit uncomfortable to sleep with, in your opinion. The scarf, that he always had on, was removed and showed off his scars around his mouth and throat. Pudding told you once, that something happened to him, when he was in his teens. It looked horrible, like someone slit his entire jaw open and made you tense up for a moment.

Now you needed to think what to do exactly, how to do it and what to do it if he woke up. Both of your hands went down under your skirt and with that you took off your underwear. You step closer to him and placed each of your hands beside his head, so you faced him directly. Out of nowhere, Katakuri took a deep breath, which sacred you for a short time and you waited, till you were sure that he still slept. Above him, on all fourth and feeling the fabric of the couch under the palm of your hands, you reached for his shirt, to pull it up – till his whole upper part of his body was exposed to your eyes.

But what you didn’t knew was, that Katakuri was no heavy sleeper and was awake since you enter the room. “What on the world are you doing, (Y/N)?”, muffled his voice and he opened lazy one eye. You froze, swallowed hard and stuttered: “Hey, buddy. W-What`s up-p. I can explain, all of this.” The man just raised an eyebrow. “Really? Well then, let me hear it.”


	2. Chapter 2

In this moment, you couldn’t bring out one word of your mouth. Katakuri still waited for your explanation, since you stopped him from his sleep. “(Y/N) …tell me already!”, he had pressed his jaw together, before he tried to relax himself and to avoid screaming at you more, than it was necessary. A sigh came out of Katakuri and he sat up, so you could sit on his lab. You cleared your throat and explained, that you wanted to be near him, ever since you fell in love with him. “So, your sister came up with the idea, that you should help me. That would be the short version of the story.” You were ready to stood up from his lap, but he decided to keep you in the position. “I really appreciated your feelings towards me, but even if I want to be with you, it wouldn’t be possible.” Katakuri knew the consequences very well, if somebody had seen you together. After all, you were still underage, while he was in his early 30s. You went forward to kiss him, but you stopped, when you saw the expression on his face. A kind of sad smile had appeared unexpected on the man’s face and Katakuri admitted, with hesitation, “…God damn (Y/N) …you don’t have any idea, how much I desired you actually. People can call me a pedophile, but I give a shit about it.” It was just a husky murmur and still it made your heartbeat faster, that it was ever before. 

You felt his hand suddenly on the back of your head and Katakuri kissed you without to wait any longer. The kiss was soft, even if his lips were almost dry. Immediately you rapped your arms around his neck and pressed yourself more against him. Katakuri’s hands traveled down to your hips and stopped kissing you for a moment. He smiled at you and put off his shirt, what caused you to blush. His body was so well build and these tattoos fit him perfectly. “Don’t be shy, I don’t mind if you would to touch me.”, he said and laughed a little bit. Nervously your hands made their way down, to his chest and then to his abs, before he kissed you again. This time he forced his tongue inside your mouth and pushed you in a laying position, so he was above you, but didn’t let go of your mouth. The black-haired male’s hands forced your legs apart and pressed his hips against yours. A squeak left you throat. “W-wait a moment, please.”, you begged him and he did so, didn’t want to make you feel more uncomfortable. He let you some space and with shake hands you started to unbottle your shirt. Your breasts exposed themselves to the man and your cheeks turn even more red, when he went down to suck on the right one. His tongue teased your nipple and his tooth carefully bit in your skin. A soft moan escaped your mouth and Katakuri felt, how the place in his pants got uncomfortable tight. He released you soft breast and freed himself from his trousers and as well from his shorts. “…Do you have a condom with you? Because I don’t use birth control.” You confess and tried not to look at his dick directly. “Good that you mention it, (Y/N).” he said and reached for his waistcoat, to get the protection. Meanwhile, you took off the skirt, you had still on. Sliding the condom on his dick, your body began to tense up and you got scared a little bit.

Katakuri got back to your laying shape and kissed your neck, up to your mouth. You felt the pressure of Katakuri’s genital against your wet clit and gasped, when you felt some cold object. The man above you, laughed at your reaction, which make you flush. “Realex, it’s just a genital piercing.” His hands held your hips and you felt a sting, hissed in pain, when he entered you. Your arms wrapped around his neck and you pressed him to you down, hiding you face in his right shoulder. The man’s movements were gently, trying not to hurt you and you could hear him groan quietly beside your ear. It was such a new, intimidating experience and you were happy, that Katakuri was the first to do it with. You felt the pleasure building up in you, when he began to thrust faster into you. Your breath hitched and you quietly moaned, feeling your whole body tensing up. “Katakuri…I love you so much.”, you said, almost out of breath. The climax was close, not for Katakuri, but he didn’t care much about that. He wanted to make you feel good and pressed you closer to him, when he felt how you trembled. The wet flesh around his cock tight suddenly and you stopped moving for a short time. Katakuri pulled out, rolling to the side and wrapped his arm around you once more. He pushed a sweaty strand of hair to the side of your face and kissed your forehead. You breathed heavily and leaned against his chest, closing your eyes.  
“I hope they will unlock the door…that is all your fault”, said Cracker annoyed and looked at Pudding. She just sent him a death glare. “Be happy that he found someone.”


End file.
